Narukami
"Narukami" (なるかみ Narukami) is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, and introduced in Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon alongside Gold Paladin. In the lore, the clan's military prowess is second only to Kagerō. Although many have crimson scales, their power comes from thunder and lightning. Each troop wields the lightning differently, such as the Eradicators who strike down their opponents, the Brawlers whose explosive martial arts can attack multiple foes at once, or those who bind their foes to incapacitate them. Their main infantry units are master lancers whose strikes mimic lightning strikes. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a scarlet dragon commander seeks to protect the Planet Cray, all the while inspiring others to be strong for the future. Playstyle After the Kagerō clan was sealed away in the events leading to the War of Liberation, Narukami was created by the remaining members of the Kagerō clan. Naturally, Narukami's play style is reminiscent of it predecessor's. All of the units focus on retiring the opponent's rear-guards to some extent, from actual retiring (such as the Eradicators), or gaining the ability to attack multiple units, causing the opponent to guard each unit or lose those who remain unguarded (such as the Brawlers and Kaisers). Also, the clan's purpose of retiring is for pure, extreme offense in contrast Kagerō's pressure-based style To differentiate from Kagerō further, Narukami gained the ability to bind units starting in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Some units can retire an opponent's rear-guard, and then bind said card once it enters the Drop Zone, while some cards can bind a card directly from the Drop Zone. The cards are bound face up, and the binds are permanent (unless a skill is used that allows the cards in the Bind Zone to change) and fuel the clan's keyword "Thunderstrike", which allows units to gain power and effects depending on the number of cards in the opponent's Bind Zone. Known/Notable Fighters *Toshiki Kai *Taishi Miwa (Former) *Naoki Ishida *Ryutaro Oyama *Takeru Baba *Henri Hayao Themes This clan is based off of lightning and dragons, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. As a clan of the Dragon Empire, most of the units here are dragons, although there are some humanoids with an affinity to lightning. There is no specific naming theme to this clan, as many unit's names and titles take inspiration from the Middle East, eastern Asia, and southern Asia. These influences are slightly more apparent in the designs themselves rather than the names, as many units wear clothing that is more suited towards desert and arid regions, such as Desert Gunner, Shiden, and many units featuring these regions in their art's background, like in Malevolent Djinn's art, while the title "Dragoon" takes a more fantasy approach than that of its western European origins. Some units take after Hindu mythology as well, such as Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu. However, during Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 4, the clan started taking a martial arts theme for its units. The inhabitants of this clan are humanoids and reptilians with an affinity to lightning, as well as Demons known as Djinns, and a few rodents. Sets containing Narukami cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (9 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (19 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (9 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (11 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (10 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (16 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (7 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (40 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (23 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (22 cards) *G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper (25 cards) *G Booster Set 12: Dragon King's Awakening (?? cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon (18 cards) *Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire (17 cards) *Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set 2012 Red *Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2013 (5 cards) *Fighters Collection 2014 (4 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (2 cards) Races Unique Races *Thunder Dragon Shared Races *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Winged Dragon *Zombie Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Big Bang Knuckle *Brawlers *Descendant *Detonix *Dungaree *Eradicators *Gauntlet Buster *Vanquisher *Vermillion *Vowing List of Narukami cards Grade 0 *Ascetic Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu (Human) *Ambush Eradicator, Kosangyou (Human) *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle (Heal) (High Beast) *Brawler, Heavy Trailer Dragon (Draw) (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Plasmakick Dragon (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Sky Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Streetfight Dragon (Critical) (Dragonman) *Brawler, Tokohson (Draw) (Dragonman) *Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Deity of Love, Kama (Heal) (Noble) *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh (Demon) *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Cordo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Djinn of Paranoia (Draw) (Demon) *Djinn of Rainy Duststorm (Stand) (Demon) *Djinn of the Thunder Break (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Vianne (Stand) (Human) *Eradicator, Ambitious Dragoon (Human) *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Rare-talent Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spy-eye Wyvern (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan (Zombie) *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh (Human) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) (Human) *Flag of Raijin, Corposant (Sylph) *Harbinger Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen (Critical) (Human) *Honorable Monk Dragon (Draw) (Thunder Dragon) *Ionization Eradicator, Capnis (Critical) (Sylph) *Lightning of Triumphant Return, Reseph (Critical) (Sylph) *Lizard Soldier, Saishin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Sishin (Dragonman) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) (Demon) *Meditate Dracokid (Heal) (Thunder Dragon) *Mischievous Girl, Kyon-she (Draw) (Zombie) *Naga Brawler, Sagara (Stand) (Dragonman) *Old Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Plasma Dance Dragon (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho (Human) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) (Human) *Spark Edge Dracokid (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Spark Kid Dragoon (Human) *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata (Demon) *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki (Human) *War Drum Brawler, Haoka (Stand) (Sylph) *Wildrun Dragoon (Human) *Wish Granting Djinn (Demon) *Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) Grade 1 *Assault Eradicator, Saikei (Human) *Baton Brawler, Sogo (Human) *Brawler, Dropkick Wyvern (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Igo (Dragonman) *Brawler, Starring Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Thunder Arrow Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wildclock Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor (Sylph) *Chain-bolt Dragoon (Human) *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei (Human) *Crownholder Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Deadly Eradicator, Ouei (Human) *Desert Gunner, Raien (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Spark (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Agatha (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Agnes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Bernadette (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Fatine (Human) *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Stormy (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku (Demon) *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko (Human) *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji (Demon) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Strike Slasher Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo (Thunder Dragon) *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (Human) *Grudge Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Dragonman) *Hardship Brawler, Toshu (Human) *Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui (Thunder Dragon) *Lightning of Hope, Helena (Sylph) *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Riki (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ryoshin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Yowsh (Dragonman) *Machinegun Eradicator, Kantou (Human) *Mighty Bolt Dragoon (Human) *Partner Edge Dragoon (Human) *Photon Bomber Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Red River Dragoon (Human) *Resonance Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Rising Phoenix (High Beast) *Secret Fist Brawler, Kokon (Human) *Stealth Fighter (Demon) *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (Human) *Sturdy Feet Brawler, Tohkon (Human) *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen (Thunder Dragon) *Threatening Brawler, Kohmei (Human) *Thunder Shout Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Tonfa Brawler, Arc (Sylph) *Trainee Monk Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Wandering Brawler, Teirin (Human) *Wyvern Defender, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Zalus (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Supply Unit (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei (Human) *Blood Axe Dragoon (Human) *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Lightning Rider (Demon) *Brawler, Oldhand Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wildfist Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Yojin (Dragonman) *Brightjet Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brightlance Dragoon (Human) *Cloudmaster Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Majila (Dragonman) *Desert Gunner, Kojin (Human) *Desert Gunner, Shiden (Human) *Desert Gunner, Shoran (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Flare (Demon) *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Julia (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Veronica (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ensei (Human) *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku (Demon) *Dragonic Deathscythe (Thunder Dragon) *Dusty Plasma Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragonic Deathscythe (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Lightning Phoenix (High Beast) *Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Unruly Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (Demon) *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-jun (Demon) *Foot Brawler, Teiroc (Demon) *Hammerknuckle Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Heat Blade Dragoon (Human) *Hex Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (Dragonman) *Iron Fan Eradicator, Nirrti (Demon) *Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka (Human) *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (Demon) *Martial Arts Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Military Brawler, Lisei (Human) *Naga Brawler, Kadru (Dragonman) *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon (Human) *Recklessness Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Rockclimb Dragoon (Human) *Shieldblade Dragoon (Human) *Shutdown Eradicator, Dokukakuji (Demon) *Spirited Brawler, Kohkin (Human) *Storm Bring Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (Human) *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight (Human) *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Thunderstorm Dragoon (Human) *Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak (Human) *Undying Eradicator, Schub (Human) *Violent Brawler, Shuki (Human) *Voltage Horn Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Whirlwind Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Wyvern Strike, Bargs (Winged Dragon) *Zoomdive Dragoon (Human) Grade 3 *Armed Brawler, Kohiko (Human) *Armor Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Barrage Eradicator, Zion (Human) *Black Celestial Maiden, Kali (Noble) *Blitz-spear Dragoon (Human) *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Earthcrack Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Headband of Greed (Demon) *Brawler, Lightningrod Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Shotgun Blow Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Sky Blow Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Skybeat Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wild Rush Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Breakthrough Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Crimson Lightning Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Sandila (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Dragonman) *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh (Demon) *Detonix Drill Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Detonix Screw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) (Manga only) *Detonix Stinger Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Discharging Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Djinn of the Lightning Flash (Demon) *Dragonic Kaiser Crimson (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Vanquisher (Thunder Dragon) *Dreadcharge Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Gravity Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Great Composure Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Groundbreaking General, Bisham (Human) *Jaggy Shot Dragoon (Human) *Lord of the Demonic Winds, Vayu (Noble) *Martial Arts General, Daim (Human) *One Strike Two Hits Djinn (Demon) *Plasmabite Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Pole Star Eradicator, Zuitan (Human) *Riot General, Gyras (Human) *Roaring Thunder Spear, Jalil (Human) *Rumble Gun Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree (Thunder Dragon) *Thunder Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Thundering Bow, Zahraa (Human) *Turbulence Deity Howl, Rudra (Noble) *Turbulence Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Vajra Emperor, Indra (Noble) *Voltage Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) Grade 4 *Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu (Stride) (Noble) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Closer Dragon (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VBUSTER" (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Voltechzapper Dragon (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras (Stride) (Human) *Lightning King Spirit Emperor, Vritra (G Guard) (Noble) *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon (G Guard) (Thunder Dragon) *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon (G Guard) (Thunder Dragon) *True Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion" (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) *True Eradicator, Finish Blow Dragon (Stride) (Thunder Dragon) Trivia *Narukami in Japanese means "Resounding God", which is often associated with thunder. **In legend, an acolyte named Narukami becomes the thunder god after being tricked by Taema-hime, as told in the kabuki Narukami. **Many of the Narukami units use lightning-based attacks. *Some of the unit names are taken from Chinese novels (in Japanese pronunciations), such as Journey to the West (e.g. Kohkaiji (紅孩兒 Honghaier)), Water Margin (e.g. Linchu (林冲 Lin Chong), Soh Koh (宋江 Song Jiang)) and Investiture of the Gods (e.g. Nata (哪吒 Nezha), Kohiko (黄飞虎 Huang Feihu)). *Some of the unit names are taken from Hindu myths, such as Indra, Vishnu, and Vritra.